worldsunitefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Makuta294
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Worlds Unite Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp 'Sup, dude? < ~Sonic (in a Tux ;P) lol is so funny how I already know about this XPShadowluv444Every Time I See Ya I Say Sorry But Im Evil What Can You Do? 01:41, April 22, 2012 (UTC) this wiki is already very successful,I think,for just being on here one night Shadowluv444Every Time I See Ya I Say Sorry But Im Evil What Can You Do? 14:23, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so you've asked what Skye's Chaos Moves are. I'm going to sum it up. Chaos Torrance is basicly a supercharged force of (Omega) Chaos Energy that is released as a sort of Superlaser from the users' hands. It is very powerful and can bring forth devastation miles ahead in which direction it is pointed. However, it can be dangerous for the user, and tends to drain him/her of his energy and leave him helpless. Chaos Rupture is a move similar to Chaos Control, but then more brutal because it uses its' pure energy to rip a hole through the Space/Time continuum. It can make the user go anywhere he/her desires, bypassing even the Zone Cops blockades with the Zone lockdown. However, it takes time to recharge, and it has a very slight chance of damaging the very fabric of reality. Chaos Flare is a rare move, when you infused Chaos Energy with Omega Chaos and warp energy, forming a deep fireball around the users' hand. It is extremely powerful and how it is used is via smashing a foe in the face or body with this superheated, supercharged ball of energy. It normally blasts the enemy away, but sometimes atomizes the target if it is overcharged. It can inflict self damage to the user if used recklessly. Skye was the first to make this move, and he named it after his newest friend from the Multiverse, Flare the Red. Omega Chaos Energy is a very complex and a very unstable force created from the Combination of Chaos Energy and Warp Energy. It was at first just an experimental power source, capable of powering an entire city for years on with just a small percentage of its' power. However, very few have ever managed to crack the code of this power, and nobody could weld it because of the radiation released from the pure energy is over safety levels. However, only one person managed to control this energy: Skye. Omega Chaos, compared to normal Chaos, is presumingly hundreds -- sometimes THOUSANDS -- more powerful, boosting the users' capabilities and stamina. However, it is more risky than normal Chaos. It is much more dangerous and is very unstable, capable of releasing outbursts of radioactive and chaotic energy that can be harmful to anything around the user, mechanical and organic alike. If the user uses it too much, it tends to exhaust the user and leaves him/her vulnerable. But the true power comes out of the chaos attacks that it creates. It supercharges chaos control, chaos spear and chaos blast, making them more deadly in a fight, and also creates new moves such as Chaos Torrance, Chaos Rupture and Chaos Flare. There is a 7th power, known as Chaos Annihilator, but it is very unstable, and is capable of leveling an entire city. Omega Chaos gives off a deep sapphire blue glow instead of an emerald green glow of regular chaos energy. Hi ^^ so, i wanted to know if i could make two more elements, Time and Space. can i make them or should you make them? ~ Skaters ^^ Thank you so much ^^ Elements So i'm finished with the two elements, but i need help with the other elements i made up with combinations with those elements... ^^; sorry, but could you help me out please? when you can... I would appreciate it. ^^ Skaters the Hedgehog 01:11, May 7, 2012 (UTC)Jason "Skaters" the Hedgehog Elements Well, it would be nice if you could put the links of the two other elements on the other elements pages, and if you could, could you give me feedback on these two pages if you could. :) thank you for your help.